vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Cordell
Summary Matt Cordell is the main antagonist of the Maniac Cop film trilogy. Although not much about Matt's background is known, it is known that he was a good-hearted, but violent and killer police officer with little regard for police protocols. Despite this he was mentioned to have been a respected officer amongst the police community. At some point, corrupt Mayor Jerry Killium and several other police authorities schemed to frame Matt for an 'People's Rights Violations' when he was closing in on crime Jerry was involved in. They succeeded and Matt was sentenced by Judge Author Claypool to the Sing Sing correctional Facility. While there, Matt was ambushed and killed by three inmates (so many of which Matt had helped incarcerated) in the shower room. The coroner who did the autopsy on Matt found that Matt showed very faint signs of life but was braindead. After Sally found out about Matt she attempted suicide by jumping from a window. She failed and only ended up with a broken leg. Sally later found out Matt was 'alive' and he was released into her custody. Matt, enraged at his predicament and the fact he was betrayed by the same police force that was once his ally, began a killing spree in New York. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher '''with equipment '''Name: Matt Cordell, Maniac Cop, Officer Matt Cordell, "My Friend", Matt, "Fucking Maniac", Homicidal Maniac Origin: Maniac Cop Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Police officer, mass murderer, zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery (Is knowledgeable with his Nightstick, Pistol and Taser), Vehicular Mastery (Like all Police Officers, Matt can drive Police vehicles), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Has been lit on fire multiple times, and walks it off like its nothing), Resurrection (Came back from the dead as what he currently is now), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically strong enough to bust down walls and doors, just by walking into them) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Strong enough to throw a grown man into mid air, bust down a wall by tossing a police officer into it, thrown two people through a door, strong enough to bust a prison bus by throwing two cops into the centre of the roof. Casually lifted a woman with two hands by the throat and killed her via strangulation) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Able to kill trained police officers, such as hanging them on a ceiling with hand cuffs and with his bare hands) Durability: At least Wall level '(Able to tank gunfire, and walking through doors and shrugging off its glass) 'Stamina: High Range: Average human range physically, dozens of meters with pistol and taser. Standard Equipment: Nightstick, Taser, and Pistol Intelligence: At least Average (Is very skilled with his gun. Casually took down a group of police men with only a pistol and rarely missed his shots. Also capable of setting up traps) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horror Characters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Movies Category:Police Officers Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Maniac Cop Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters